Gomen Otosan
by Ranmak
Summary: Son peleas de padre e hijo, pero despues los dos hacen las pases


Gomen Otosan  
  
By: Rin-chan   
  
N/A: Este fanfic es propiedad de Rin, que como algunos saben es la peladita que esta Con sesshomaru. Bueno esto no viene al caso. Los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, como saben la reina del Manga (Para mi). Esto no lo hago con el proposito de ganarme dinero, solo lo hago para que algunos como ustedes les guste y opinen. Bueno he aqui el FANFIC.   
  
Luna, luna llena hubo cuando tuve un problema con mi padre. Hace 2 años que papá se había casado con una mujer humana, algo que jamás hubiera imaginado de el. Cuando era solo un cachorro, mi padre era como héroe, todo lo que hacie era increible, me gusta su forma de ser. Pero en una noche, cuando mi madre murio nada volvio hacer igual. Cuando empeze a crecer, los problemas incrementaron mas en el castillo. Por todo saliamos peleando, aunque sea por una estupidez, pero siempre saliamos haciendo daño uno al otro. En una noche, el hijo, Hanyou nacio. Papá esta muy feliz al igual que su repugnante mujer, yo estaba sentado en uno de los sofás de la sala, un sirviente bajo avisarme que mi padre había tenido un hijo varon con ella. Yo, no preste nada de atencion al asunto, en verdad, me importa si que el estaba feliz o no. En esa noche, el hanyou comenzo a llorar, yo no podia dormir, asi que me levate de mi futon y camine hasta la habitación de la mujer de mi padre. Abri la puerta de un solo portazo y le grite.   
  
-PERRA! TRANQUILIZA A ESE ANIMAL DEL DEMONIO, NO NOS DEJA DORMIR. Y MIRA QUE HORA ES...  
  
Mi padre había escuchado mis gritos, y camino hasta que me encontro enojado por los llantos del infante. Me cogio de mis hombros y me tumbo contra la pared del corredor. Me miro con sus ojos amenazadores y comenzo a gritarme y a restregar todas las cosas que había hecho mal, durante casi toda mi vida.   
  
-SESSHOMARU! A VECES LLEGAS AL PUNTO DE VOLVERNOS LOCOS A TODOS, EN ESTE CASTILLO. NO QUIERO, Y ESCUCHAME BIEN JOVENCITO MALEDUCADO, BUENO PARA NADA E IMBECIL, NO QUIERO QUE VUELVAS A LLAMAR PERRA A TU MADRASTRA ¿ENTEDISTE SESSHOMARU?   
  
-NO ME GRITES DE ESA MANERA, NO ME GRITES, que yo entiendo bien sin necesidad de que me grites, y además.....[baje mi cabeza al suelo] No tenias por que insultarme de esa manera.......padre.....[empeze a llorar]   
  
Era apenas un niño de 8, me dolia cada palabra grosera de el. El solo me miro y me empujo contra la otra pared, camino hasta la habitación de inuyasha y cerro la puerta de una sola. Dejandome en el suelo llorando.   
  
Pasaron los años, e inuyasha habia cumplido los 5 años y yo ya tenia 13 años. Mi caracter habia cambiado. Papá había cambiado desde que murio mi madre y desde que nacio Inuyasha. Antes, cuando mamá estaba viva sonreia, me gustaba estar cerca de todos, de todo, pero despues las cosas no fueron como siempre espera que sean. No siempre son hermosas, no siempre te hacen felices toda tu vida, a veces puede ser que lo que más en la vida, lo que más adorabas desde que eras pequeño, puede destrozarse en mil pedazos. Cuando papá me gritaba, cuando me alzaba la mano, cuando me decia cosas malas, ya esas cosas no me afectaban en lo absoluto. Mi caracter había cambiado por completo, ya no sonreia, ya no me gustaba la idea de salir del castillo para pasar un buen tiempo con alguien, no... preferia estar solo, completamente solo.   
  
Por eso me di cuante ahora, del por que siempre soy tan serio y que me veo como si me importara la vida de los demás. No es eso, si no que no quiero que alguien más se aleje de mi por algo tan estupido por una pelea o por que hice algo que no debia ser, no. No quiero que esa persona se aleje de mi como lo hizo mi padre, como lo hizo el hombre al quien yo admiraba, al que creia que era mi mejor amigo. Cuando cumpli los 15 deje de llorar. En mi mente estaba la idea de que llorar te puede causar más problemas aun. Siempre desde que cumpli esa edad, siempre tuve desde ahora, esa mentalidad. Una tarde, tuve una fuerte discusion con el y su mujer. Estamos cenando, y necesitaba irme a mi habitacion para peparar nuestro proximo ataque, era urgente. Me levante de la mesa, pedi permiso, pero manos golpearon la mesa, asustando a inuyasha y a su mujer. Lo mire, esa mirada era fria, ya la había visto antes, ya lo había visto hace mucho tiempo. No aguante mas las estupidezes e papá y me levante de la mesa, con o sin permiso de el. iba a subir las escaleras para llegar a la parte alta del castillo, pero un brazo fuerte me cogio la mano. Yo solo lo miraba con mi mirada fria, que habia aprendido de el. Levanto la mano, yo me enoje mucho. Estaba harto, que me alzara la mano para golpearme.   
  
-Qué? ¿Vas a golpearme otra ves padre? ¿No te cansas de hacerlo?-le dije  
  
-Mira sesshomaru, si quieres pelear, eres TU EL QUE VAS A SALIR PERDIENDO EN ESTO ¿ENTENDISTE?   
  
-NO ME GRITES!   
  
-SESSHOMARU, VAS A VER LO QUE ES UNA BUENA GOLPISA, ALGO QUE TU MADRE JAMÁS TE LO DIO..-no termino por que lo interrumpi.  
  
-NO ME ALZES LA MANO PADRE, NO LO HAGA. YA AGUANTE MUCHO SUS CAPRICHOS POR ESA DESGRACIADA, YA NO AGUANTARE MÁS. Y SI MI MADRE NO ME GOLPEO ES POR QUE SABIA QUE A GOLPES NO SE LLEVAN A NADA Y PEORMENTE LO GRITOS.   
  
Me dio una bofetada en la mejilla, dejandomela roja. Yo solo lo mire con odio, no dije nada. Gracias a sus golpes, desde que empezo a hacerlo, ya no sentia nada por cada golpe que me nada, alcontrario, me causaba risa. Le sonrei y me toque la mejilla una solo vez.   
  
-ehh! padre, padre, padre... mejor me retirom no quiero acabar mal parado, como usted. Yo se lo que esta bien para mi-camine hasta mi habitación.  
  
-Sesshomaru.... ESTAS CASTIGADO! NO SALDRAS DE TU HABITACIÓN, NO CENARAS DURANTE UNA SEMANA Y NO VERAS A NADIE, NO HARAS NADA- camino hasta el comedor.   
  
-Y AQUIEN LE IMPORTA! ADEMAS, QUIEN QUERRA VERME, SI NIQUIERA TENGO UN AMIGO, ¿QUIEN QUIERE SER AMIGO DE UN IMBECIL, COMO USTED LO DICE? ¿QUIEN? Y POR LA CENA...no se preocupe, no morire por no comer una semana, eso se lo juro.-camine hasta mi habitación.   
  
En ella, una pequeña lagrima salio de mis ojos, no podia ser! estaba ¿Llorando?, no puede ser, me habia jurado nunca mas llorar por el ni por estupidezes. me dolio el comrazón. Me sentia vacio. Me sente en mi futon y me dormi.   
  
En la mañana siguiente me enferme, fiebre alta, me sentia muy mal, no podia respirar bien. Nadie subio a ver como estaba. Sentia frio, mucho frio. Hasta que me acoste nuevamente en mi futon. Un dia domingo, la fiebre había aunmentado, me sentia pesimo. La cabeza me dolia, mi respiración era debil, tenia hambre, sed, me estaba muriendo. Ya eran las 5 de la madrugada, la puerta de mi habitacion se habrio lentamente, vi que era una forma de un hombre. Era mi padre. Camino lentamente hace mi y vio como me sonrio.   
  
-Hijo, perdon por todo lo que hice. Perdoname, se que lo que hice durante todo este tiempo estubvo mal de mi parte. Pero tambien tu tienes la culpa por seguirme. Yo jamás quise llegar la punto de hacerte eso, jamás, pero... ¿lo hice verdad? Aunque tu me creas loco, hoy hable con tu madre. Me dijo que algo te pasaba, y que yo me habia alejado de ti mucho tiempo, que estabas mal. me arrepnti por todo. Por eso perdoname hijo, nunca mas te volvere a tratar asi. Por eso...quiero ver tu cara sonriendo, quiero que vuelvas hacer feliz como antes de que yo...me volviera asi de malo contigo hijo.-Paso su mano por mi frente, se sorprendio al verme asi.-Sesshomaru ¿tienes fiebre? ¿Desde cuando hijo, dime?-preocupado  
  
-Papá, por favor perdoname, por favor. Se que me comporte tan mal contigo, pero era la unica manera de no sentirme tan ignorante como tu me decias. Perdoname por las tonterias que hice, POR FAVOR GOMEN OTOSAN! GOMEN! [abrace a mi padre]   
  
-Hijo, sesshomaru, claro que si, yo jamás quisiera estar asi contigo otra vez, jamás...Pero ahora ¿Puedes decirme desde cuando tienes esa fiebre?   
  
-Desde que me castigaste, no me siento bien por fuera ni por dentro. Mi corazon esta hecho trozos, me siento sucio.   
  
-Sesshomaru, tranquilo, te prometo que todo volvera hacer como antes de que estos problemas rondarán el castillo-me sonrio-Ahora vamos que tenemos que llevarte donde la anciana neko, para que te ayude con tu fiebre.   
  
-Si-sonrie.  
  
Desde ese día, me olvide de pelear con mi padre. Pero aun asi mi caracter duró asi por mucho, mucho tiempo, pero intentaré sonreir, y lo haré, lo juro que lo haré...sere feliz y jamás sentire renconr por nada ni por nadie, es para que a mi familia-abrazo a rin y a su pequeña hijo Kio- No Les suceda lo mismo que a mi padre y a mi.   
  
Fin 


End file.
